The queen and the general
by Mell Purple
Summary: O destino de duas almas fora drasticamente alterado,agora cabe a elas mudar para que fiquem juntas.LEIIAA PLZ!XD
1. Chapter 1

Eu não escrevo bem como a Nana Onix! Então...dá um desconto dá??XD

Falar nisso...kd novo cap de My dear Devil hein?

huhuhu...

The queen and the general

Houve uma época que a Lua era esplendorosa, todos seus habitantes eram felizes.Nessa mesma época eu era uma pequena princesa,a princesa Serenity sucessora do trono da rainha da Lua Selenity.Morávamos em um imenso palácio e sempre soube que quando eu crescesse eu iria dar continuidade a que mamãe e meu pai,já falecido,tinham começado.Mamãe dizia que eu ia ser uma grande rainha,e que teria um futuro maravilhoso junto daquele que as estrelas destinaram a mim e juntos seríamos felizes para todo o sempre.

xxxxxxxxx Lembranças xxxxxxxxx

- Que colar bonito, mamãe!-disse a mamãe colocando um belo colar de perólas em volta de meu pescoço de criança.

Tinha 7 anos na época, e era a criança mais feliz de toda a Lua.Mamãe e eu éramos muito unidas,e ela fazia tudo por mim, mas nunca deixou-me ser mimada,educava-me com muita destreza e sabedoria e além de muito amor.Apesar de sentir a falta de meu pai,ela cuidava de mim e de nosso reino.Era uma mulher extremamente bela e nunca quis casar novamente, apesar de não faltar pretendentes,pois permaneceu fiel a memória de papai.

- Quando tiver idade suficiente poderá usá-lo sempre que quiseres Serenity!

- E quando esse dia chegará??

- hm...Quando fores casar!!

- Mas vai demorar muito...

- Mas quando chegar à hora, verá que a espera valerá a pena!-passou a mão em meus cabelos carinhosamente e dando um belo sorriso.

- Majestade!Eles chegaram!-Luna, nossa fiel,conselheira e acima de tudo amiga nos avisou.

- Venha Serenity, quero que você conheça alguém!-disse pegando em minha mão

Descemos as escadas do grande palácio. Ao chegarmos no salão principal deparamo-nos com duas figuras.Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claro e olhos incrivelmente azuis, estava trajando um vestido longo e lilás com detalhes em dourado,a segunda figura era um homem com cabelos negros e possuía um bigode que dava um aparência de ser um homem rígido e estava vestindo elegantemente smoking na cor azul.

- Estávamos aguardando ansiosamente a visita de vocês!- mamãe falou alegremente

- Nós também estávamos ansiosos Selenity!A princesa Serenity é realmente uma bela menina!-disse a mulher sorrindo para mim.

- Obrigada!-falei fazendo uma pequena reverência

- Onde está o pequeno Endymion?-mamãe falou

- Está lá fora,no jardim, mandarei chamá-lo!

- Não precisa!Serenity querida, por que não vai lá fora conhecer seu mais novo amiguinho?

- Está certo, mamãe.

Fui para o jardim,mas...quem eram aqueles que estavam na sala?E quem era Endymion?

Foi então que vi uma criatura olhando as flores do imenso jardim, era um garoto. Um pouco mais alto que eu, cabelos escuros e olhos azuis,aparentava ser muito sério.

- Oi -falei timidamente

Ele parou de prestar atenção nas flores e nossos olhos se encontraram. Nunca esqueci de seus olhos e o quão azuis eles eram,senti-me diferente diante daquele garoto,sentia-me bem, diria até mesmo que feliz. Ficamos nos encarando durante um tempo.Até que finalmente ele pronunciou-se:

- Oi- falou sério

- Gosta de plantas?Aqui têm muitas!Você quer que te mostre?-falei alegremente

Ele permaneceu calado e olhava fixamente para mim...

- Quero.- disse finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

- Vamos?-Estendi minha mão a ele

- Vamos- pegou em minha mão e sorriu levemente.

Por que estava lembrando disso?Faz tanto tempo...

O pequeno Endymion voltou a visitar-me algumas poucas vezes com seus pais, toda vez que vinha brincávamos,conversávamos e riamos. Era um menino muito introvertido, mas de alguma forma eu o fazia rir e era muito bom estar com ele.

Depois ele nunca mais voltou...

Soube que sua família fora assassinada, e seus tios ocuparam o troco da Terra.Sim,os pais dele eram os soberanos da Terra, após anos de inimizade,finalmente as coisas estavam se acertando entre Lua e Terra havendo possibilidade de uma aliança.

A família Kou ocupara o poder.Os tios de Endymion o mandaram para longe.

Anos passaram-se e as negociações de paz entre Lua e Terra não eram mais as mesmas havendo grandes chances de ocorrer uma guerra entre nossos povos e para piorar, mamãe ficara doente.

Estava com 19 anos, idade para casar-me

Para evitar mais sofrimento e uma futura guerra não tive escolha...Casei-me com Seya Kou.O novo príncipe herdeiro da Terra.

Era isso que eles queriam, desde o íncio. Apoderar-se da Lua.Nos ameaçaram com a destruição total. Meses depois do casamento mamãe faleceu.

Isso foi há um ano.

Hoje sou Serenity a rainha da Lua e da Terra.

E vivo um inferno.

Estava em meu quarto, pensando em tudo...há um ano minha vida se transformara,e aquele ambiente no qual sempre vivi feliz não existia mais. Estava casada com um monstro.

Definitivamente eu não era feliz.

Morávamos na Terra, em um palácio bem maior que o da Lua.Tókio de Cristal.

Vivia só, enclausurada naquele palácio, só servindo a ele.Tínhamos que manter a boa aparência,de que éramos o casal mais feliz de todo o mundo e que eu era a mulher mais feliz do universo.

A minha sorte que ele viajava muito...

Escutei a porta abrir violentamente...Era ele...

- Sabes...podia passar o tempo fazendo algo de útil Serenity...-sorriu debochado

- Como se você deixasse eu fazer algo de útil,Seya querido!-falei debochada também

- Ora, o que uma rainha poderia fazer de útil?-disse acariciando minha face

A minha liberdade agora era dele...

- Pensando bem...Já sei algo útil para você fazer...-sorriu maliciosamente

Tirou sua armadura e carregou-me até a cama

- Eu sou um homem muito sortudo não é mesmo?Tenho a mulher mais linda do mundo como esposa e sou o homem mais poderoso do universo!- disse beijando-me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abri meus olhos e vi que ele já tinha saído da cama.

Como poderia suportar isso?Minha vida era viver em função de aparências e de fazer suas vontades...

Eu o odeio,e odeio sua família também,se mamãe estivesse aqui para me dar forças...Ela não tinha aceitado a proposta de casar-me com Seya na época, mas eu a aceitei, não tive escolha, fiz isso pela Lua fiz por ela.

Mas não suporto mais minha vida, não suporto mais viver ao lado dele, que vejo ser a pessoa mais egoísta de todo o mundo.

Fugir?Talvez se eu fugisse...mas logo irão me achar. Só havia um jeito de acabar com tudo aquilo.

Saí da cama, vesti-me apressadamente e por cima de minha roupa coloquei um capuz, procurei Luna,aquela que sempre foi fiel a mim e a mamãe e que ainda permanecia junto comigo.

-Preciso sair Luna-disse em um tom baixo

- Majestade, se tivesse falado que queria sair ao Rei,mas ele acabou de sair.

- Por favor Luna, queria sair pra pensar um pouco!Quero ver o mar.

- Mas majestade...Daqui a pouco o rei volta!

- Por favor Luna, prometo que será rápido, prepare uma carruagem

-Está certo, falaremos aos guardas que o rei deixou,acho que não desconfiarão .-disse por fim

Partimos em direção a praia.

Desci da carruagem e mandei Luna esperar junto com o cocheiro, afastei-me da onde eles estavam.

Cheguei a areia, era fim de tarde. Olhei o horizonte, tirei meu capuz e soltei meus cabelos.

Depois fechei meus olhos e lembrei de mamãe e o quanto a amava e logo estaria junto a ela. Não podia mais suportar, comecei a chorar novamente. E andei até o mar, que estava violento.

Entrei na água gelada.Fechei meus olhos e já não lembrava de mais nada.

Abri meus olhos. Estava já na areia e alguém me abraçava.

Dois olhos azuis penetrantes me olhavam, aqueles que por certo tinham me salvado.

- Você está bem?-perguntou preocupado

Balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ficamos nos olhando durante um tempo e era como se...eu já tivesse visto aqueles olhos...

- Por que fez isso??Por que?-disse entre lágrimas

Ele não falou absolutamente nada, apenas me abraçou.

Eu estava ali abraçando um homem,um estranho...porém era como se ele não fosse!

Não reparei muito em suas feições,estava desnorteada a pouco senti minha vida indo embora e agora estava me sentindo segura nos braços daquele homem.

Acalmei-me e o soltei...Ficamos nos olhando.E era como se todas as minhas preocupações tivessem ido embora.Estar ali com ele, era algo que nunca tinha sentindo na vida.

Até que em minha mente surgiu um nome:LUNA!

- Tenho que ir-disse levantando-me

- A senhorita está bem?Não pode ir assim, ainda está fraca- disse já de pé

- Não posso ficar mais...

Corri o mais rápido de podia, até onde a carruagem estava.

- Majestade!Estava preocupada! Demorou muito!

- Vamos voltar Luna-disse subindo.

- Está molhada! Está bem?

- Estou melhor...

E partimos...

Continuaa...

É mta viageem eu seii .

Mas...quero comentários!!Podem esculhambar!! \o/...mas peguem levee! Sou sensível!¬¬Erros de português...relevem!!Amoo vcs!!bjoo


	2. Chapter 2

Aqueles olhos...não me saiam da cabeça

Já era de noite,e graças a Deus Seya não tinha voltado. Tomei um longo banho,logo o jantar estaria sendo servido.

E eu não parava de pensar naqueles olhos...

Aprotei-me, vesti um vestido verde e fiz uma trança em meus cabelos.

Estava pronta para descer, mas a porta se abre e Seya aparece.Estava com aquela cara de arrogância e ironia como de custume.Notei que fechou a porta atrás de si.

- É incrível como que a cada dia que passa fica mais bela.

Não disse nada, fiquei apenas olhando para ele.

- Não canso de dizer que sou um homem muito sortudo Serenity, ter você como esposa. Sabes que a amo muito não sabes Serenity?

- Aonde quer chegar Seya?

- Você me ama?

- Como posso amar alguém como você?-disse friamente

- Ora,como você é mal agradecida!Tem tudo do bom e do melhor...és uma rainha e vive como tal!Se soubesse reconhecer tudo isso...Mas faz coisas que me desagradam, coisas escondidas de mim!

- Como assim?

- O que foi fazer hoje na praia Serenity?

Olhei-o fixamente.Por certo aquele colcheiro maldito tinha contado algo...

Ele pegou meu pulso e o apertou com força.

- Vou perguntar só mais essa vez...o que foi fazer hoje na praia Serenity?-disse alterando a voz

Fiquei novamente calada,e não adiantava dizer pois já sabia o que aconteceria.

- Serenity,Não aprendes mesmo não é?Sabes que se fores uma má menina as conseqüências não são nada boas,não sabes?

-Seya, por favor não!-disse suplicando

E o meu tormento começaria...novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava no chão ajoelhada, ele tinha acabado de sair.

Levantei-me e fui até o banheiro. Encarei o espelho e vi meus braços marcados e minha face inchada.

Era sempre assim...Toda vez que fazia algo que o desagradasse isso acontecia.

- Majestade?- Luna tinha adentrado o banheiro

Meus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e minhas vestes rasgadas. Ela olhou-me com os olhos encharcados e me abraçou.

- Majestade, a senhora não pode continuar assim, sua mãe não suportaria vê-la desse jeito -disse erguendo-me

- Sabes o que fui fazer hoje na praia Luna?Tentei acabar com tudo isso, tentei me matar!-disse entre lágrimas

- Majestade!Não faça uma loucura dessas!

- Não pensei em ninguém...apenas em meu sofrimento...Mas sabe luna,sorte que havia um anjo para me salvar...

- Um anjo?

- Sim Luna,ele salvou-me...Não perguntei seu nome e nem vi direito como ele era...apenas ele me protegeu e confortou-me...

Luna abraçou-me, por certo estava pensando que estava delirando...Mas era a verdade!Um anjo me ajudou,não com palavras, mas com gestos,senti-me bem como já mais tinha me sentido, e nos braços dele vi a esperança de que tudo mudaria...algum dia.

Não comi nada depois...Fiquei em meu quarto, como sempre,dormíamos em quartos separados...por certo para levar suas inúmeras amantes..Sorte a minha...muito melhor do que dividir todas as minhas noites ao lado dele.Fui tentar dumir, mas com a certeza que não esqueceria do meu anjo protetor, aquele que sem ao menos dizer uma palavra se quer conseguiu me acalmar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma semana tinha se passado.

Uma semana desde o dia do encontro com o meu salvador, que não saía de minha mente.

Todos estavam agitados, hoje de noite teria festa,festa de boas vindas para o exército do Rei, e a comemoração de nomeação de um novo general. Eu gostava de organizar tudo pessoalmente,queria que tudo saísse perfeito,como mamãe fazia na época que dava grandes bailes no reino.

Depois de acabar tudo, teria que ver o que vestiria...Até que me lembrei...

Fui até meu quarto...e revirando minhas coisas encontrei o que procurava,um belo colar que havia ganhado,a corrente era de ouro branco e o pingente era um diamante em formato de coração.

Fiquei olhando-o por um tempo...

xxxxxxxxxxLembrançasxxxxxxxxxx

- Estás muito linda Serenity!-disse mamãe

Era meu aniversário, e mamãe tinha organizado uma grande festa.Eu estava ansiosa...pois meu novo amigo Endymion viria.

- Estou mesmo mamãe??- dei um pequeno giro,estava vestindo um vestido rosa claro, e uma fita envolta da cintura

- Claro!E aposto que Endymion irá achar o mesmo!

Minhas bochechas rosaram diante do comentário de mamãe.

Descemos as escadas, vi o salão repleto de casais dançando. Dei uma olhada, mas não o encontrei...Mamãe estava conversando com algumas pessoas. Até que alguém botou uma das mãos em meus ombros.

- Olá Serenity!

- Endymion!- disse o abraçando

- Parabéns Serenity, estás muito linda hoje!-Disse a mãe de Endymion

- Meus parabéns pequena Serenity!- disse o pai de Endymion

- Muito Obrigada!-Fiz uma pequena reverência a eles.

- Agora vamos deixar eles a sós não é mesmo querida?Vamos falar com Selenity.

- Claro querido!

Os pais de Endymion foram procurar mamãe, eram um casal muito bonito e Endymion tinha traços dos dois. Ficamos a observar todos os casais dançando ele me parecia nervoso,perguntei se estava tudo bem, ele disse que sim e permanecemos em silêncio.

- Serenity,gostaria de vir comigo ao jardim por um instante?

- Claro Endymion!

Nos direcionamos ao local, ele permanecia calado, não que ele fosse falante, definitivamente ele não era assim, mas aparentava estar muito...apreensivo.

Ficamos olhando as estrelas durante um tempo.

- Olhe Endymion!Uma estrela cadente!!Faça um pedido!!

Fechei meus olhos e fiz meu pedido...Depois espiei se Endymion tinha feito e mesmo, e ele estava ainda com seus olhos fechados.

- Então o que pediu??-perguntei curiosa

- Bom...que eu saiba,é secreto!-disse risonho

- Mas,eu sou sua melhor amiga!E melhores amigos contam tudo!Sou sua melhor amiga não é mesmo?

- Claro que é!!

- Então, conte-me!-disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios

- Serenity,você a única amiga que tenho...E hoje é seu aniversário e eu gostaria de te dar um presente- notei que suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas!

- Um presente!!Que boml!!O que é??

- Fecha os olhos!

Assenti e os fechei. Senti-o botar o colar em mim e logo em seguida abri meus olhos e o peguei.

- Endymion!!Ele é lindo!!Eu adorei!!!Muito obrigada!!-disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha

- De nada - disse olhando carinhosamente pra mim

- Eu quero mostrar a mamãe ela vai adorar!-disse já pegando em sua mão.

- Serenity...eu queria te falar uma coisa

- Diga!!

- Eu queria te dizer que...te dizer...que...Que eu gosto muito de você!

Minhas bochechas pegaram fogo,assim como as dele.

- Eu também...eu também gosto muito de você!Promete-me que vai ser meu amigo pra sempre?E que nunca vai me deixar?

- Claro que sim!Nunca irei te deixar, e quando crescermos...gostaria de ser minha esposa?

- Endymion...é claro que sim!-disse ainda com as bochechas em chamas

E nos abraçamos. Mal sabíamos que essa seria a última vez que nos veríamos.

Mas afinal,por que essas recordações vieram à tona?

Não sei, mas sabia que já estava na hora de me arrumar, estava com o pequeno colar em minhas mãos,certamente não caberia mais em mim,mudei o pingente para outra corrente para que pudesse usá-lo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava no salão de festas e estava cumprimentando os convidados junto a Seya,eu vestia um vestido verde que possuía decote em V e usava o colar que Endymion me dera,junto com brincos também de diamantes que combinavam perfeitamente com ele.

Tudo estava lindo, todos estavam dançando no enorme salão,particularmente essas festas eram bem chatas para mim...mas sentia que algo estava para acontecer...

Até que um dos ministros veio até nós e falou com Seya no pé do ouvido.

- Majestade, o general chegou-disse apontando discretamente

Olhei para a direção que o ministro apontava e na mesma hora meu corpo paralisou,cenas de minha infância vieram em minha mente,Sim, o motivo daquela festa era ele, era Endymion.

Ele caminhou até nós.

- Majestades - fez reverência a nós

- Ora,Ora Endymion meu caro primo!Há quanto tempo!-disse Seya Abraçando-o

- É realmente,muito tempo!

- Já conheces minha adorada esposa não é mesmo?

Nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram...ou melhor,se reencontraram. Pegou minha mão delicadamente a beijou.

- É um grande prazer reencontrá-la, rainha Serenity- disse olhando fixamente em meus olhos

- O prazer é meu general

Enquanto conversava com Seya eu permanecia ali parada,observando-o e simplesmente não acreditando que ele realmente estava ali,minha mente estava fervilhando, pedi licença e distanciei dos dois,fui até ao jardim do salão de festas,precisava colocar minhas idéias no lugar.

Ele tinha se tornado general?O general é um dos cargos de maior confiança do rei!Por que ele fez isso? Seya e sua família tomaram tudo que pertencia a ele, não era no mínimo para ele estar com ódio de Seya?E não se juntando a ele!Como podia simplesmente esquecer tudo o que o fizeram e fingir que está tudo bem ?

- Rainha Serenity- disse uma voz atrás de mim

Logo a reconheci, era Endymion.Virei-me e o encarei,vestia um smoking preto. Estava muito...irresistível...ele se tornara um homem,extremamente lindo,não conseguia parar de olhá-lo um segundo sequer,ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça e...Deus...como ele podia mexer tanto comigo?Seus olhos me fitavam com tanta intensidade, que não sei como tirei forças para permanecer em pé.

- Endymion...-disse quebrando aquele silêncio torturante.

- Desculpe-me se estou a incomodando,se quiseres vou me retirar.

- Não se preocupe,não está me incomodando.

E ficamos em silêncio novamente, e nossos olhos simplesmente não se desviavam um do outro, parecia que algo nos prendia.

- Parabéns por ter se tornado general, é um cargo muito importante.

- Obrigado,Espero cumprir bem com minhas obrigações.

- Tenho certeza que cumprirá. Há quanto tempo não nos vemos não é mesmo?

- Não tanto tempo assim Serenity...Cerca de uma semana pra ser exato.

Uma semana?Há uma semana eu ...Mas é claro...os olhos azuis, aqueles que não me saiam da cabeça, era ele!Como fui tão tola de não ter percebido antes?Ele tinha me salvado!

Fiquei calada.

- O que estava tentando fazer?Por o caso não pensou em todo seu povo Serenity?Não passou pela tua cabeça que fazendo isso não seria a solução de nenhum problema?-disse em um tom arrogante

- Não tens nada a ver com que passa pela minha cabeça Endymion!

- Só pensou em si mesma.

- Estás me chamando de egoísta?

- O que uma rainha poderia desejar mais?

- É melhor se retirar, porque está me incomodando!

- Como quiser majestade!

e Saiu.

Como ele tem a audácia de me chamar de egoísta?Não sabia o que passava com aquele monstro! Como pode trair sua família se aliando a ele??Esse definitivamente, não era o mesmo Endymion que eu gostava.

E como fui tola em fazer o pedido para que ficássemos juntos pra sempre...

AHHHHHHH!! Mais um cap ai galera!!!ei..quero comentários!!Vlw Nana!! Ela elogiu minha fiic genteeeee!AHHHHH Tô me achando! XD  
Só falta o de vcs!! Pq se não tiver nenhum comentárioo naum faço maiss!!ahauahau e sim...isso foi uma chantagem!!

Bjuuus!


End file.
